What to brew! A tea field in trouble! 5/2/15
' Make sure to have the date in the title. ))' 'Participants' Uchiha Kaosu 'Title: What to brew?!' -This was awesome! The kage herself had given him his first mission. Upon unrolling the request scroll, his lips parted in humor. 'Hels some far,ers gather their crop of tea leaves? Sounds fun to me!'. Looking around the deserted training field, he sighed, having been considering bringing anothr genin alon g as a bonding exercise, but didn't have anyone around to even ask at the moment. Remembering the words of the Shikage, his grin brightened as he headed for the village gates, ready to make some lucky farmer's day with all the help he was going to give.- -Arriving twenty minutes earlier than the request asked, he was thankful for it looked like a storm had been rolling in over the village. After finding a few farm hands, it took him another fifteen minutes to be directed to the farm owners. Flashing his brightest smile towards the elderly couple, he introduced himself,- " Hey there, my name is Kaosu, and I'm from Yonshigakure. I was assigned to assist you." AFter a low bow and a polite denial of offered tea, the Uchiha discovered the location of his own 'patch' and trudged out through the muddy fields to reach it. -'Figures they'd put us farthest out. Good thing we're young..' came his unbidden thoughts.- -Checking through his assigned patch, the shinobi youth made sure to only pick the Freshest, youngest leaves for the lightest flavor. Taking it upon himself, he also picked the mature green leaves and seperated them into their own basket. Otherwise, they'd get rotten and fall away, costing the farmer product and profit. SMiling at his own level of intellegene, he prided himself on his knowledge of teas, having spent a great deal of his childhood preparing tea for his aging adoptive mother. It was ratehr relaxing with the cool breeze on his face. But why did he suddenly feel wet?- -Looking to the skies above, he cursed silently beneath his breath. A storm had been moving in and just swept passed the village. he would see the irrigation trenches already begining to swell to their banks.- "Damn it.." he growled softly, sending chakra to his feet to allow him to run across the slick surface with ease, crying out to the other helpers,- " We got a problem! The trenches are over flo.."- he was cut off by the sound of roaring water, the source being the inlet they drew all their water from. It had already over flowed and the excess water threatened to destroy all the crops on the fields below it.- -He was surprised at how cohesive and orderly the farmer's helpers reacted, istanlty breaking into ranks and grabbing massive sacks of sand, tossing them down the line to one another like a colony of ants working off of the same hive mind. Being a shinobi, he had a few skills and tools of his own he could use to help.- " First..that soft shoulder.."- Moving to the side of the inlet, he slapped all of his exploding tags against the shore lining trees, a single tag per tree. Detonating them simultaneously, the chain reactions of both the explosions ripping into the ground and trees caused a massive fissure where the bank had originally began leakin from, artificially widening the stream while creating a dam. This stopped the first issue, but enough water had already spilled over that, in conjunction with the heavy rain, a few of the spaces in the 'ant' lines seemd to far away for his liking, using his chakra to augment his speed in order to shorten the sandbag's travel time form one set of hands to the next. It took them forty five minutes, but they managed to secure each field.- -Tired, hungry and sore, not tomention spiritually weary from the expediture of so much chakra in such a short time, the genin couldn't say he wasn't happy. Hell, he was even proud of his work. With his shoulders slumped and a dopey, adreno-endorphine laden smile on his face , he listened to the farmer and his wife rattle off the numbers on what he had helped them avoid paying in repairs.They did, however, scold him slightly for turning their next target patch of fire wood into a dam, but it only rewquired a inor change in their plans. And on the upside, enough water leaked through the trees to crate a watering hole for their grazing nimals, meaning there was no loionger a chance of them falling in and being swept away by the current. Al l in all, he felt it was a good day as he returned to the village and awaited the re-appearance of the Kage for him to hand deliver the request scroll with it's signature of completion from the client.- 'End Results:'